


This December

by TheKing_Sunarin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKing_Sunarin/pseuds/TheKing_Sunarin
Summary: Akaashi Keiji decides that it is time to put his feelings for his best friend and captain of the Furokodani volleyball team that is now forming out and for that he has the idea to take him on a trip to his favorite place.The beach"This December, I will remember"(Akaashi Keiji Birthday Special)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	This December

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting here and as I'm Brazilian I don't know if my English is really good, but I hope you like it I love it so much Bokuaka is my favorite shipp I hope you like it 
> 
> I recommend that you read while listening to This December - Ricky Montgomery

“Only in my darkest moments can I see the light  
I think I'm prone to getting blinded when it's bright  
Well, this December, I’ll remember  
Want you to see it when I do  
God knows I do "

December came along with the despair caged within me, fear took hold of me like a parasite, increasingly frustrated to see the days go by knowing that my time with the golden-eyed boy would no longer be in my life daily, I wish I could be with him to say everything that I locked in my heart for those two years, but again fear prevented it and it was still my last chance.

After entering the vacation phase I had the idea to celebrate his graduation taking him to the place he loved most. The beach. When I presented the idea he was excited at the time and didn't even question me about the fact that he was going to just the two of us, he just agreed with everything and ran to his house to prepare everything.

At first I felt relieved that I accepted it and started to prepare myself psychologically and to consider all possible outcomes for the situation. It was somewhat exciting with the slight agony of the act of declaring myself, but in fact I was not at the moment of the act. imagining. I tried not to think too much about it and finished packing my bags to go to Bokuto's house to get a taxi to the station, luckily we lived. I was taken out of my daydreams with the cell phone notifying messages from the platinum

Protagonist of My World: hey hey hey  
Protagonist of My World: kaaaaashiiiii  
Protagonist of My World: are you there?  
Protagonist: are you ready? I'm ready  
Protagonist of My World: kaaaashiiii you are already coming ????? !!!

Seeing his anxiety I tried to respond quickly

Akaashi: yes, bokuto-san I'm leaving the house

Without further ado, he leaves the house heading for the bicolor house that was already with all the bags in his backyard waiting when he hit his eyes on me, jumping excitedly talking about how excited he was about that trip, I couldn't help but smile. After all, even if he was rejected just by seeing his smile, it was like a victory.

"I’m alright if you’re alright  
And I'm okay if you're okay  
It’s this state in this state I’m living in  
It’s just a little bit, It’s just a little bit  
Lonely in this home  
It’s always colder on your own  
My darlin ', I  
I let the season change my mind "

The trip was a little long but very pleasant, we shared the phone interleaving the songs with our musical tastes. They were incredibly similar. You can't help but let go of some silly smiles when he got excited about a song.

\- Hey Kaashi I'm going to put on a special song - he looks at me with eyes shining with excitement

I just nod with a slight shake of the head and then the melody starts to echo through my ears. I closed my eyes and felt the lyrics were completely romantic.

\- what a beautiful song, I didn't know you heard other "old" stuff other than Elvis - I say calmly

-Oh I found these days on Youtube I was so delighted that I needed to show you - he says smiling - hey Kaashi lie on my shoulder you can rest until we arrive - he says leaning my head on his shoulder at first I was slightly confused but then I noticed a blush on your face ...

I didn't want to deceive myself, but Bokuto Koutaro was not making it easy for me, the music clearly said:

"Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, tell me  
Tell me that you love me too ("Tell me that you love me too)" - Paul Anka

I didn't want to give any indication that I was having a gay panic so I just comforted myself on his shoulder and at least tried to pretend to fall asleep until it was time to arrive at the station of our destination. It would be a big lie if I said I didn't fall asleep for a few minutes, but when the air that entered between the train windows that were open I could taste the salty taste in my taste buds was satisfied that the trip seemed to have taken less than as planned and because the trip is near the end, I removed my head from the shoulder of the bicolor that stared at me slightly flushed.

-Akaaaashiiiiii are we coming ??? - his voice comes out sly as he embraces the brunette searching his forehead on his shoulders

\- yes we are bokuto-san look out the window and you can see the sea

"Only in my darkest moments  
I wanna see you with your head wide open  
Empty in the ground, gone without a sound  
Just another white elm growing at the end of town  
Well, this December, I’ll remember  
Want you to see it when I do  
God knows I do "

Quickly the brunette jumped out of his seat and turned to the window behind him and dazzled the landscape. The sky was in pastel pastels, gradually darkening, the tides were calm and the breeze was slightly icy. The older man allowed himself to close his eyes just feeling everything around him and when he opened his eyes, he beamed a smile towards the brunette.

-Akaashi you are amazing- his golden eyes face the brunette's blue-green

\- I-I... - for fear that he will stutter even more, he just stopped with the blush on his cheeks denouncing him but Koutaro said nothing

Upon arriving at the station of their destination, they went down towards the small beach house in the style of Akaashi's family, and the more Bokuto got excited about the more difficult place, he stayed to open a breach to declare himself, after all, he didn't want to spoil the trip as a whole for your complicated feelings.

"Akashi, how long ago did you plan this trip?" - he asks curious looking inside the refrigerator

\- I think a few weeks - he says calmly - my parents must have told someone to stock up on food while we're here

\- agaaasheeeee this is incredible I had completely forgotten that we needed food - his gaze turns to the entrance hall window that looked directly onto the beach - wowwww agaaaasheeee until night the beach is so beautiful hey hey hey akaashi can we go for a walk? - he asks excitedly jumping around Akaashi

—Well …— thoughtful— I think we might actually prefer the beach at night

—YEY LET'S GO !!!!!

Before the eldest walked out the door, the brunette gently held him

\- we go, but we go after eating something and pack your bags okay? - your voice comes out careful not to activate the famous "emo mode"

Answering a screaming just okay he runs into one of the rooms randomly with his suitcase making the youngest smile silly while picking up his suitcase and doing the same process but in another room, but instead of unpacking he just dropped it under the bed and tidied it up the kitchen to prepare something to eat by choosing natural snacks of cheese, ham and cream cheese, some of black olive pâté, others of tuna pâté and as he was eventually on holiday he allowed himself to get soft drinks, mate tea and green tea the idea was an evening picnic on the beach then put everything in a cool bag not noticing the presence of the tallest one appreciating him.

—Akaashiiiiii ???? - there was the sly voice again

"Bokuto-san?"

\- are we going to have a picnic? - returning to his animated tone

-Yes, what do you think?

\- I superrrrr approve goooo

Without giving him time to answer, just grab the brunette's arm and pull him out the door towards the beach.

\- Oh I forgot to get a towel to sit down - he says slightly frustrated

\- don't worry agaashe you don't always have to worry about everything - the bicolor takes a towel big enough for both of them being under the soft sand a little far from where the little waves went - voilà you can sit little prince - he smiles trying to disguise the blush on your cheeks

—Oh o-okay - the brunette sits as he removes the thermal bag from his shoulders, placing it under the towel and then removes the food and drinks for a few seconds, looking away from the taller man who stared wildly at the landscape - it's beautiful isn't it?

-Oh agaashe - he turns his gaze to the brunette - yes very beautiful it looks like a movie scene - his golden eyes shone with animation

\- I prefer the night beach is more peaceful and beautiful, even if it seems that only the darkness - Moreno says without measuring the words, impressing the bicolor

-So incredible - he sits next to the brunette eating some snacks - you know akaashi we are celebrating my graduation but we should be celebrating his birthday ...- at that moment the brunette is static he had forgotten his own birthday

\- I ...

-You forgot your own birthday agasheee it would be you without me - he says playfully making the youngest blush

"I wouldn't be me without you Bokuto-san"

-I have gifts for you I mean of course it's not a fantastic trip to the beach with a wonderful picnic with a view of the sea to the sound of the waves, but it's from the heart

He takes two packages out of his small backpack and hands me the biggest one the youngest first, opening it carefully, coming across nothing more and nothing less than Bokuto's Fukurodani number 4 shirt, a small necklace written "the best setter of my life" it is a manga he has been looking for for a long time the last volume of Sankarea can feel his eyes moisten.

-Thank you Bokuto-san is perfect - he says pressing the gift in a hug against his chest with teary eyes

\- oh, no need to thank me ... wait, you're crying - silent pause - OH MY GOD EXCUSE AKAASHI IT WASN'T FOR YOU TO CRY - he says approaching the brunette and pulling him into a tight hug

—Everything is fine bokuto-san are tears of happiness - then he gives a rare and radiant smile to his gray-haired lover

"Sure?" He presses him closer to his chest in the middle of his embrace with a worried voice

"Yes, bokuto-san," he says, leaning his head against the breastplate of the highest

"Ah, there's one more present," he says, hiding his face between the brunette's hair, handing over the smaller box without undoing the hug - me? Yeah ... Just open Keiji

When opening the package the brunette hair widened her blue-green eyes

"B-bokuto-san?" His voice was shaky and confused

Koutaro gently breaks the hug and takes the box from akaashi's hand and kneels in front of him, staring at him with his yellowish obers and the blush on his face.

-Akaashi Keiji ... Okay this can be impulsive and unusual, but you know how I am ... - he pauses looking for some sign that he should shut up but that is not the case - I am completely and stupidly in love with the best Lifter from Furokodani he is amazing you know his eyes are sometimes a unique blue sometimes he is a beautiful blue-green, his hair is black that gives contrast to his pale skin and I love him so much not only for his appearance but for being him the only one who knows how to take care of mine his way his fascinating personality enchanted me and all i want is to have him completely in my arms, but i don't know if he feels the same or if he wants me the same way ...

Keiji was static, suppressing and enchanting none of the possibilities that crossed his mind of what would happen on the trip that would be among them his heart was racing, the sound of the waves returned to his ears again making him turn his watery eyes to gray

The words did not come out of his mouth, but his lips answered for him

The lips glued knots of the older one, starting a passionate and needy kiss

That was his answer

"Yes." After a long kiss between contact, his voice resonated to the boy with the golden eyes.

He would always remember that this December, the love of his life had the courage to fight his fears and to kneel to his love and recite kind words

He would never forget

From the day he totally became Bokuto Koutaro

On December 5th on your birthday

"I’m alright if you’re alright  
I'm okay if you're okay  
It’s this state in this state I’m living in  
It’s just a little bit, It’s just a bit and maybe  
This December, I'll remember  
Want you to see it when I do  
God knows I do "

-This December, I'll remember - he looks at his now boyfriend - I want you to see when I do

After a brief seal of lips their gaze falls under the landscape that was now more and more clear with sunrise and their fingers interlaced it was a promise that they would always be there on that date

End


End file.
